


Raising Clint

by WixyPagan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle with Amora, Clint got turned into a 3-year-old. Loki protected him and charged himself with Clint's care. The Avengers are going to help with caring for Clint and try to find a way to return him to his normal self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Clint

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story!

It is mid-afternoon and Loki is in his bedroom in Avengers Tower, holding 3-year-old Clint in his lap while he rocks in the rocking chair he had placed next to the windows of his room. Loki is feeling contentment with raising the sweet blonde toddler in his arms. Little Clint is feeling happy, too, enjoying the rocking motion of the rocking chair and spending time with his Daddy.

Clint looked up. "Daddy?'

Loki looks down at Clint, smiling. "Yes, my little one?"

"Read me a story please?" He asks.

The god gently ruffles his son's hair. "Of course I shall, my darling." Loki picks Clint up and walks over to the bookshelf. "What story would you like me to read?" He asks Clint.

"The Very Hungry Caterpillar please!" Clint says happily, waving his arms.

Loki smiles warmly at his sweet little boy. "Alright." He takes the book down from the bookshelf and returns to the rocking chair. He reads the story to Clint, happy hearing his sweet boy's laughter. When he finishes the story, he gets up, puts the book back on his bookshelf, and takes Clint to the kitchen. "Alright, sweetheart. Lunchtime." Loki tells Clint.

Clint hugs Loki. "Yay! Hungry!"

Loki chuckles and puts Clint in his high chair. "How does peanut butter an jelly sandwiches sound to you, Clint?" he asks, kissing his cheek.

"Yummy!" Clint says happily, giving Loki a raspberry kiss. Loki laughs happily.

Steve comes into Loki's floor of the Tower. "Hello!" he greets.

Loki looks up when he hears Steve greet them. "Hello, Steven! I was just about to make some lunch!" He replies. "Care to join us?"

Clint looks over and waves to Steve. "Steeb!!! Hi Steeb!!" 

Steve walks to the kitchen. "Hi Clint!" He says to Clint, chuckling and waving back. "I'd love to join you two for lunch!" Steve replies to Loki.

Steve sits at the table next to Clint's high chair. Loki gets up from his crouched position and goes to make the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Once that is done, the trio eat lunch.


End file.
